Crowns of Leaf
by glorybrightone
Summary: The city of Kohana houses the two most powerful clans: the Senju and Uchihas. The Senju use magic from the purity of the soul and mother earth while the Uchiha use sensual magic of the body. SasuNaru, warning boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Synopsis: The city of Kohana houses the two most powerful clans: the Senju and Uchihas. The Senju use magic from the purity of the soul and mother earth while the Uchiha use sensual magic of the body. SasuNaru, warning boyxboy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.(Sasuke does) However the anime belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning boyxboy AKA Sasunaru, if that's not what you want turn back now.

Words in _italics _that seem to not belong to the English language cause I made them up for this story are _italicized. _Hopefully as they are used more it will be clear, but I put a mini dictionary at the bottom just incase.

Not bataed, if you want to please PM me.

--3--3--3--3--3

Sasuke looked up into the large panels of kaleidic colors. The colors of light shone through the glass making the cold room warm. The sweetest of melodies hung in the air, that very crisp clear air.

It was a rare occasion to see an Uchiha in the _cidedalt_, however more rare to see the leaders of the _Crownan_ in it. But once a year as patron they were forced to go. This was Sasuke's first year of course since he has just turned seven. No one could wear the crown that was not seven. Which is exactly why his brother had waited until his Seventh Birthday to claim the _crown_s.

A man walked down between the rows of pews holding a single candle. His white layers of cloth rustled at the bottom of his feet just out of range of the dirt from the floor. A similar overly robed man walked down behind him holding a stand with two candles.

The men turned at the front in opposite directing to move around the small platform at the front until they reached stone stairs at the side and climbed in unison. Beautiful artisanship adorned the front of the platform. Shaped stone of roots covered the front and to each side stood a sturdy trunk,. Only these were not made of stone but were real, the Leaves of Konaha. They had been planted by the two fonders of Konaha, magically grown to live as long as the two major clans of the city held the city.

The members of the _Citedel_ would not sit among the pews, those were reserved for those that needed spiritual guidance. With attention to the stage Sasuke glanced through the rows of seating in the back. From the right of the stage nearly a hundred girls sang the _Konahan_, praises to the city's spirit. To the right the young boys of _faith_ sat waiting their turn to participate in the services. The front rows were preserved for the highest members of the _cidedalt,_ and in the center sat the Hokage, spirit leader of all the city, Sarutobi.

Sasuke's attention was drawn forward once more as the men met in the center. A loud grinding sound filled the huge domed room as a large alter raised in the front of the stage. Sasuke glance around the huge room for the second time that day, imagining the sound bouncing around the huge curved constraints. Once again entranced by the huge panels of glass that nearly covered the lower half the dome.

As Sasuke cranked his neck to see straight above he saw something quite unexpected. At the center top of the structure a symbol prude from the rock that seemed not to belong. One half circle and another facing it with a rectangle protruding. The symbol of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke's clan.

The noise stopped. His brother pinched him and he immediately turned his gaze to face him. His brother wore no emotion on his face only had a raised eyebrow in protest of his brother's action. His brother turned his head back to the front and Sasuke mimiced his action.

The men gently placed their candles on the far end of the completely raised alter and then took seats next to the Hokage as the girls finished their song.

The room stood silent. Sasuke waited for the next thing. He really wanted to turn to his brother and ask him what was happening. However, he would be be chastised again.

From the back of the chapel small footstep were easily heard in the otherwise silent room, the crowd looked behind to see who it was, but the Uchihas kept their gaze forward. From the corner of his eye Sasuke could see something golden fly by. It was the blond hair from a boy. The multi colors light from the room entangled itself into the beautiful locks and then bounced back out making the boy shine like the sun itself. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight.

The little blond boy raced to the stairs and over to the alter where he carefully climbed up. He turned away from the congregation for a moment. The slightly less then white robes rustles as he put on his _hooden._ The boy turned turn back a round. His eyes were closed. Sasuke wanted nothing more them then to open. They both both breathed in together. The boy fluttered his eyes open along with his mouth. Blue lightening struck into Sasuke. The Suprano voice pierced into his very soul. Nothing was more beautiful or would ever be more beautiful than the sight he beheld at this moment.

--3--3--3--3--3

_Praise to the mighty_ was sung in perfect pitch by the boy on the stand. Itachi was less than impress though, that the Hokage would allow such an irresponsible boy to perform on the one day, the crowns of the city visited. He would be sure to get a little extra leeway from this insident.

Uchiha's and the_ Faith_ from the Senju clan were at ends. They disagreed from the foundation of the city on everything, but the greatest powers would rather stand together than alone or fighting each other. But the Senju clan and Uchiha were like water and oil the did not mix, there were forbidden to mix.

His brother stiffened next to him. Was the boy always this fidgety? He would have to teach him proper Uchiha manors. He took a side glace to his brother however, instead of finding the boy gazing about he looked to be in a comatose, completely entranced by the site before him. Itachi looked once more to the boy on the stage. His voice was enchanting, he had the most striking blue eyes he had ever seen.

The boy must have been about the same age as Sasuke. At seven years his brother's senior he would not have noticed the blond for anything special, but his brother, on the other hand was already lost into the figure on the stage.

Itachi took an other glance at his brother. He didn't smile, or smirk, or make any facial expression, but he was most cirtainly filled with emotions that would trigger such things in a normal human. Red shone from his brother's eyes and two black dots slowly twirl around. _They were forbidden to mix._

--3--3--3--3--3

--3--3--3--3--3

--3--3--3--3--3

_hooden: hood& fabric for top layer of robes, hood not attached to cloak_

_cidedalt: the complex where the religion leaders and comunity live, like a monistary, only with multi building, some times the large church in the center of the complex is refered to as the cidedalt._

_Crownan: the Leaders of the city of Kohona, the top most ranks are the crowns(2) where you must be at least 7 to take the position. This is given down through family relation, like a king to son, however to limit blood shed a mandate of at least 2 family members much be crowned. _

the _Konahan: A song designated to_ praise the city's spirit

_The faith or Senju clan: member that live in the cidedalt, and souly learn the way of religion. They perform white magic from the clean soul and earth._


	2. Chapter 2

The city of Konaha houses the two most powerful clans: the Senju and Uchihas

The city of Konaha houses the two most powerful clans: the Senju and Uchihas. The Senju use magic from the purity of the soul and mother earth while the Uchiha use the sensual magic of the body. SasuNaru, warning boyxboy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Sasuke does) However the anime belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning boyxboy AKA Sasunaru, if that's not what you want turn back now. Extra Warning, though this is not ItaSasu they are pretty close just because of the clan's traditions.

Words in _italics _that seem to not belong to the English language cause I made them up for this story are _italicized. _Hopefully as they are used more it will be clear, but I put a mini dictionary at the bottom just incase.(not added to e-mail)

Special thanks to Gothic Anime Lover who betaed this.

--3--3--3--3--3

Black tresses of hair flung about in the wind. The little boy's nose scrunched up until finally he opened his eyes and grabbed the flinging hair.

"Concentrate."

"I can't."

"Yes you will, you are an Uchiha, now close your eyes. Feel the power from your core."

He dropped his hands back to his side. His hair resumed its action, hitting his face, as if slapping him for not concentrating.

He imagined the large slab of stone below himself, its half circle shape, how it hung stories above the ground, and its oval bottom. He pictured the intricately cut ledge behind him, each small sphere with a cylinder out the bottom, Covered by an extremely smooth solid piece of granite. The doors that lead into his room stood wind open for the wind to explore, the fabric from his canopy flung freely while the rest of his belongs sat still as his own body.

He pulled these into his mind, and then put their feeling deep into his skin until it reached his bones; the feeling grew and condensed in his stomach until he tried to let it all be covered. But his heart betrayed him; it yearned for the sun and the blue sky and would not cover it. He opened his eyes again.

"I can still see."

"Hn. Seems a little misty to me." He looked around at the clear air.

"Sasuke, this is a basic skill, as fundamental as fire and wind, you must learn at least a little water control. Mist is a way to hide, a way to escape, and a way to mask your actions."

He closed his eyes once more, but his body refused to cover the heat from reaching him. He was an Uchiha after all, fire burned with in him, while electricity fueled him. The subtlety of water ran through his fingers never to be kept for long.

"Kakashi-Sensei lesson time is over." A tall slender boy with long tied back hair came through the open doors.

"Nii-san." Sasuke approached his brother. He loved his brother, yearned for his love back, but was always reserved from the man; crowns came at a high price. Sasuke understood the want of power, but he'd rather have his family more, his mother and father, the closest members of his clan. "Are we going to the _cidedalt?"_

"No and stop asking."

--3--3--3--3--3

Black smooth pillars standing five men high lined the long hallway down to the throne, where the two ravens sat one atop the other. People from all walks of life, high and low littered the space to the red doors and further out into the street.

Sasuke sat full attention, but Itachi gave every ruling. Sasuke didn't understand all the subtleties of right and wrong yet, but he learned from his brother that each person had rights, not just one person was always right.

"Nii-san." Sasuke whispered into the other's ear as he leaned back.

"Now's not the time, otouto." Itachi replied without taking his attention from the people's dispute in front of him.

"Why can't we go to the _cidedalt_ again?"

**_"Because you sleep too much, now be quite."_**

--3--3--3--3--3

Itachi didn't notice the small rustling in his bed, nor did the soft stroking on his hair awake him, however, the rough pushing and shoving of his shoulder along with jumping brought him out of his slumber.

"Go. Away." He growled out.

"Nii-san I woke up extra early. Can we go now?"

The world didn't seem very clear to Itachi at the time. Why he was being thrashed about and kept from his precious sleep eluded him. But as he realized his offender was Sasuke he realized his mistake the day before, but did really care at the moment? No.

"Hn. Go back to sleep Sasuke."

"You said sleep was the problem though, and now I'm all awake and ready to go! Pleeeeaaase, Nii-saaan." He groggily turned over to face his brother, he needed sleep now, later he would fix his mistake.

"Sasuke, Uchihas do not whine, now sleep." Itachi mumbled out.

"Itaaachi! You said if I woke up in time to go we could."

"Hn." Itachi regretted brushing off his brother, as his body desired more and more to return to the sweet state of sleeping. He waved his hand, palm down, towards the boy who moved his face level with his brother's. The same hand that was waving extended out poking his little brother with a single digit. He needed to resolve this quickly.

"Sleep, and I promise you will get what you want."

The small boy pulled at the silky dark sheets and placed himself nicely under them. His brother had already closed his eyes, but the boy still moved in closer. He wished the sheets where white, that the body warming him were smaller, and that those closed eyes housed the sky itself. Then he would always be waking up with the sun.

--3--3--3--3--3

Heat ran across the palace lake in huge orange and red plumes. Black clouds immerged from inside it and the water below sizzled from the contact. A small boy by the water front stood blowing the deadly heat out of his mouth.

"That's good Sasuke. You've been practicing I see" Sasuke smirked at his handy work. None so young could blow as big of a fireball. "Just not what I told you to practice." Sasuke face went back to its stoic state.

"Hn."

"Fortunately for you, your brother has arranged just the proper training."

"Itachi is going to train me?"

"I'm not sure," Kakashi cheerfully said, "Why don't you ask him." He nodded behind them to the other crowned king.

Sasuke ran up to his nii-san who picked him up. "Is it true? Are you going to train me?" Sasuke thought he would explode with excitement. No one in the recorded history of Konaha had been a quicker learner that his older brother. By the time he was 12 he has surpassed the rest of the family's skill level, proven by the young age that he claimed the crown.

"Maybe another time otouto."

"But Kakashi said you were going to train me."

"I do believe that I just said your brother had arranged for new training."

"Yes. I hear that you were having problems with water manipulation little brother."

"Not problems." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"I have arranged a very special training arrangement, I believe you will find it accommodating to your likes."

Sasuke looked at his brother with suspicion. Why was everyone always so cryptic?


End file.
